


The Last Place You'd Think of Looking

by shelny18



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grantaire is late for a meeting, Enjolras goes searching for his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Place You'd Think of Looking

"You're in a library."

"Well done," Grantaire said quietly, not looking up from his book.

"Grantaire, this is you. You do not spend your time in libraries." Enjolras tried, and failed, to keep all of the shock and surprise out of his voice. "What are you even doing in here?"

"Studying. I am a student."

"An art student."

"And?"

"You took art so you wouldn't have to spend your time reading." Grantaire paused, knowing Enjolras was right. Finally looking up at his friend, he shrugged.

"Think of it as personal research."

"What are you even reading?" Sliding the book away before Grantaire could stop him, Enjolras glanced at the cover and blinked. "History of France? Really? You?"

"What, am I not allowed to read the same books as you, oh great leader?" he snapped, sarcasm filtering in as he pulled the book back.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I thought you didn't care about our revolution."

"I don't. However, I thought I'd best look up how previous attempts have gone." Grantaire smirked slightly. "It's real cheerful reading." Enjolras's face twitched slightly at that comment and Grantaire's face shut down, assuming he'd gone too far with his sarcasm about his friend's true love. In reality, Enjolras was simply trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Well, you're late," he informed him.

"For what?"

"The meeting. You're normally one of the first there. Normally because you want a drink," Enjolras admitted, "but still..."

"I'm not late." Enjolras raised one eyebrow.

"It started over an hour ago. It only took me so long to find you because this was the last place I ever thought of looking. Gavroche saw you come in here there."

"You missed me then," Grantaire smirked, cheering up again at this fact. "And I don't care when it started, I'm still not late. Nor am I ever early. A drunkard arrives exactly when he intends to."

"You're not drunk," the other man said, rolling his eyes as he dragged Grantaire up. "Come on. If you can bear to tear yourself away from your book, I'll buy you a drink."

"...I thought you didn't like me drinking at meetings?" Grantaire asked, confused.

"Who said we were going to the meeting?" Enjolras grinned at the look of shock he'd managed to bring onto Grantaire's face. "They'll survive without us for now."


End file.
